Fall From Grace
by AbstractDreams
Summary: A woman destroys a family, her conscious drives her to do something unbelievable, and then things take a turn for the worst. Rating T-M
1. Chapter 1

_A dark haired man with a perfect smile and nice suit stared into the camera. His face instantly changed in sync with the topic . A grave expression replaced his naturally cheery features. "And in other news three dead bodies were found in a Las Angeles mansion. Wow, one of the victims and suspected murderer is Raife Davies. Famous guitar player from the band 'venom.'" _

"_It was his ex wife, Christine Woods and her child Kyla who were killed. Police suspect he shot them and then himself after breaking into their multi million dollar home. Monica can you give us more details?"_

_The image on the TV changed and an Asian woman standing at the crime scene spoke. "Yes, I'm here at the gorgeous home where the murders took place. This story is tragic and unreal. Police say Raife Davies was on anti-depressants and drank heavily during the day. He and his ex wife, Christine woods, have been divorced for over 10 years now and he finally snapped. Reports say he continuously stalked her and called her multiple times begging for her to come back." _

"_There isn't much more than that. Police are still investigating this terrible tragedy. My main concern out of all this is his daughter Ashley Davies. How is she taking the death of her mother, half sister and father?" _

The TV turned off and the woman on the couch stood up, fixed her clothes, and formally walked out of the room. Her footsteps echoed as she walked across the hard wood floor. Walking into the master bedroom, she collapsed on the bed, staring blankly at the wall, her blue eyes filled with tears and fell non stop until she finally fell into an exhausting sleep.

--

The warm sun filled her senses as she got out of the car. She stood leaning against the small black vehicle, enjoying its warmth. Blue eyes closed and she wondered for the thousandth time that day if she was doing the right thing. Her life was complicated enough, her husband had been distant lately, working later than usual. Spencer didn't suspect an affair, her husband just didn't want to be around her. She didn't blame him after everything she had put him through. But that didn't matter now. Everything before today seemed unimportant. She should have talked to him first, it was the right thing to do, but she didn't. For some strange reason she felt obligated to make this decision on her own.

With a heavy sigh, the brunette walked into the building. She smiled at all the familiar faces, making small talk with a couple of them. Her taunt body relaxed a little after each conversation. She felt better than before. And then she reached her father's office and was tense all over again. Her mind screamed 'why', she just ignored it and greeted her father with a hug and chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Sweetheart. What brings you to my office this morning?" He took a seat and motioned for her to do the same.

Spencer hesitantly did so and couldn't keep the false smile on her lips any longer. She closed her eyes for a second and just reminded herself to breathe. "I have a favor to ask." She started quietly opening her eyes again. She saw the worry slowly sketch her father's features and wondered if her request was asking too much. Was it even possible? "Have you heard about the Da…Davies case?" Her voice faltered at the unfamiliar name. She was used to saying Woods.

Her Dad rubbed his chin and nodded. "It's all over the news. How couldn't I hear of it?" He looked closely at his daughter. She was slowly scratching the skin on her hand, a nervous habit. "Spencer what does this have to do with anything?"

"I, um, I knew Christine. She lived nearby me in Ohio." She tried to push all the memories that revolved around the older woman away but couldn't stop them. The guilt was overwhelming, threatening to tighten her throat as she spoke. She tried her best to ignore it, like everything else wrong in her life, but it seemed pointless. The guilt was just too much. "I want Ashley." She forced out. Arthur stared incredulously at her. It didn't stop her. "Dad, I used to babysit her, I used to read to her at night, I played barbies with her." She stood up as her nerves worsened. The look on her father's face didn't change. He still seemed puzzled by her request. "I care a lot about her. I cared a lot about her mother." She chewed on her lower lip. "I want her home with me and not with some foster family."

"Spencer how old was this girl when you took care of her?"

"She was six."

Arthur shook his head. "You're not dealing with a six year old anymore." He ran his hand through his hair. "Spencer she's sixteen and I'm assuming she's very angry and distraught at the moment. Do you see yourself handling that situation well?"

In all honesty, she simply didn't know. She had no idea if she was going to be good for Ashley but that didn't change her mind. This little girl was hurting, Spencer was sure of that, and the urge to help the young Davies through her misery was overpowering. She refused to ignore it. "Yes. I see myself handling the situation well." She reached out and took her father's hand. "Dad, I cared a lot about this family, I cared a lot about Ashley, I don't want to see her put in the wrong place. It would kill me to hear they placed her in a home where the family cared more about her money than her grief. I can't stand the thought Dad. I know you're in a high position in this field and I know if you tried hard enough, you can talk someone into placing her with me. Please Dad, I know it would be best for her."

Arthur didn't need to hear anymore to know his daughter's heart was in the right place. He knew by the tears welling up in her eyes that she truly cared about Ashley.

"I'll do everything in my power to help you Spencer."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much for reading and reviewing I appreciate it alot. I haven't written a fanfiction before so hopefully this one turns out good. My chapters will be pretty short in the beginning but hopefully future chapter will be more legnthy. Ohh and all your questions will be answered in time with the story.**

**Thank you so much!**

**

* * *

****I whispered in her ear:  
Fear me dear, for I am Death,  
I'll take your hope, your dreams, your love,  
Till there's nothing left...**

_I'll take your hope,  
I'll take your fucking dreams,  
I'll take your love,  
I'll take everything you fucking bitch,_

_I remember the music instantly stopping, when I turned my head, I saw my mother standing near the Ipod stereo. She stared down at it with a horrifying look on her face. I remember grinning wildly, having never seen that look on her face before. I soon laughed the second she turned her head and met my gaze. "I can't believe a child of mine listens to such noise." I couldn't keep my excitement in any longer. I ran to her, threw my arms around her body and hugged her tightly. I had missed her so much. The last time I saw her was in December for Christmas, a little over 5 months ago, it had been the longest five months of my life. _

_I don't know how my father did it, but somehow, he convinced her to move away from Ohio and live in L.A. He had everything planned out for her, the plans, I remember, were very over top. He had bought her a multi million dollar home, he paid the movers to bring her belongings, he did so much for her, and she let him. _

_My parents divorced when I was 7 years old, I got to live with my Dad, and my younger sister stayed with my Mom in Ohio. And here she was, 9 years later, 20 minutes away from my house. _

_I was the happiest girl alive. _

_Having her around was a breath of fresh air. _

_I loved my father but he had some major problems. He never did anything bad to me, not one thing, but I was still afraid for him. _

_Afraid of him. _

_He never stopped loving my mother. I believe this love led him to an unhealthy obsession. He bought her the house to bring her closer to him, why didn't she deny it? Accepting the house gave him hope. He believed she could love him again. _

_But she never did. _

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, brown eyes opened. A surge of anger ran through her,_ why do people keep bothering me?_ She craved privacy more and more everyday. Every time she turned her head there was someone there, someone staring or whispering, 'poor girl,' they'd say behind her back. She hated the pity, the whispered words, the people trying to help her. _How the fuck do they expect to help me?_ There was absolutely nothing anybody can do to help her. "Not one single fucking thing." She whispered under her breath.

"Ashley?"

She heard her name spoken, a floodgate of thoughts assaulted her mind as it seemed to do more and more often. She wondered which one of her parents actually came up with the name Ashley. She pictured her father and mother huddled around a baby book, trying out name after name. Her memories of their marriage were vague, but she remembered them happy together. She regretted never asking the questions she needed to be answered.

"Ashley?"

Her head slowly turned toward the voice she was beginning to despise. Her social worker was always there, in her presence, with eyes full of sadness. Her eyes always angered the teenager. Gazing into eyes that sad reminded her of the tragedy. All she wanted to do was ignore everything that was happening to her, hide from the world, but that wasn't possible.

"We're here."

Here. Ashley didn't want to be 'here.' She wanted to go home, hide in her room and drown herself in music. She wanted music blaring in every part of the house, loud enough to block her own thoughs. Her eyes flickered to the window of the car. They were parked outside her lawyer's office building. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones there. There was a huge crowd of people outside watining for them to come out. Some people were already taking pictures.

Ashley followed her social worker outside and was dragged through the people. She stared into some of the lenses, the lights bright enough to temporarily blind her, people were yelling from all over, asking her questions about the murder.

Murder.

The word made her freeze, her world began to shatter before her eyes, the air was knocked out of her lungs, she couldn't catch her breath.

Her family was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**how old is Spencer? And if she's fostering or adopting Ashley, any kind of sexual relation would be completely twisted and really not allowed. - **Is something like age usually stated in a first chapter or something? You'll find out eventually. Annnnnd I'll keep that mind. This isn't some perverted mother, daughterish, sexual fantasy story. It'll all be good though.

**I really love the start of this story i cant wait to see if spencer gets to take care of ashley and wat involves in between them cuz u know they will eventually fall in love...PMS NOW! - **I'm glad you like the start of my story, thank you for reading, but you probably shouldn't jump to conclusions. This story could be – Spencer adopts Ashley and then falls in love with Madison -and end up one of those weird Madison, Spencer stories..

Ohh now I'm tempted.

Haha.

**A/N Thanks for reading, I'll try to make updating everyday or have at least posted twice a week. It's hard to fit writing in between high school. Also, the chapters after this one should be longer. I just needed a few quick ones to start the story off. **

--

His eyes were dry ice- cold, dangerous, hard, painful- she couldn't stare at them a second longer. Dropping her eyes, they landed on her folded hands. Husband and wife sat in the living room, side by side on the couch, they were both peacefully reading. The peace ended the moment Spencer's lips parted. She had spent the entire day worrying, worrying about Ashley, worrying about Aiden's reaction to her plans, worrying about herself. The worry with Aiden was finally over but it did nothing to ease her apprehension about the situation. It was obvious her husband wasn't happy with the news. She felt his eyes drilling holes into her, she shifted uncomfortably under his penetrating gaze.

"How could you think of doing this to us?" He asked with controlled anger. "We left Ohio to get away from all of that, to start over, and now you want to bring that back? Under my roof?"

Blue eyes followed a single, slender finger, watching as it sharply dug into the skin of her other hand. She had expected Aiden to be angry, it would be more surprising if he wasn't angry, but that didn't make the conversation less tense. It felt wrong to feel anything towards the Davies, the Woods- it felt incredibly wrong- in her mind, she knew it was wrong, but her heart told her something different. "How do I make you understand, Aiden?" She turned her head. "Christine is dead, Ashley lost her mother, sister, and father. She has no one else-"

"There has to be someone else. A relative a close friend-"

"There are no relatives. Both her grandparents are dead, her father was an only child, and Christine was adopted. There is no else."

Frustrated, Aiden looked away from his wife and stared at theTV screen. Nothing played on the nice plasma television, absolutely nothing, but that didn't stop his eyes from focusing solely on the black screen. "Why can't you let this go?" His voice was quiet, strained. "I'm sure they'll put her in a good home, she'll have a nice family, she'll be happy Spencer. It doesn't have to be us."

"I need it to be us." Blue eyes watched the muscular frame of her husband stand from the couch and begin to walk away. His posture told her he was upset, him being upset made her angry, she didn't understand why he was acting so indifferent. "Have you heard the details of this case? We grew up around these people-"

"Don't remind me!" He snapped, shocking his wife into a deaf silence. "I'm going to bed." He sighed heavily. "Don't make anymore decisions without talking to me first." He looked intently at her. "I should have a say in this, being your husband and all."

Spencer watched him walk out of the room and then settled back against the couch. The door closing echoed as blue eyes slowly closed. She was exhausted and quickly fell into an uncomfortable sleep.


End file.
